Riddle
by ashzlen
Summary: Sasuke―Riddle yang barusan itu, Riddle yang paling Sasuke sukai dari berbagai Riddle yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya/Oneshoot/Warning inside/Mind to R&R?/New Author, please give me your Review!


_**Riddle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo(maybe), abal, gaje, dll._**

 ** _Oneshoot, Shortfic and... Fluff?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Just read it or press 'CLOSE' button_**

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

* * *

2 orang itu saling duduk berhadapan.

"Kau sudah membuat yang baru?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam keunguan itu―Sasuke.

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?" tanya siperempuan bersurai merah jambu―Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar kertas yang digenggam satu sama lain.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"Uh, yang kali ini cukup sulit kurasa!" Sakura meringis.

"Itu pujian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku mengeluh.."

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan pujian.."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertukar kertas. Riddle. Itu isinya. Permainan yang mengasah otak―seperti itulah pikir keduanya. Daripada melakukan hal yang tidak begitu penting, mereka memilih untuk saling berbagi teka-teki. Hal ini sudah mereka tekuni sejak pertama mengenal―tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Kebetulan juga keduanya sama-sama penyuka misteri jadi memulainya dari segimanapun akan menyambung.

Sasuke berpikir keras tentang selembaran kertas milik Sakura yang kini ada ditangannya. Pemiik surau hitam keunguan itu tidak berhenti mencoret-coret kertas untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Berikan aku clue!" pekik Sakura ditengah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"TKP." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Oi, itu mudah, lho!"

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya ya ya, kau copas dari Google, kan?"

"Kau tau?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah."

"Jawabannya si Suamilah pelakunya. Polisi menelepon kalau istrinya terbunuh diTKP. Si Suami langsung berlari menuju TKP padahal Polisi belum memberitahunya dimana tempat Istrinya terbunuh." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dasar otak cetek!"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Terserah saja. Bagaimana dengan Riddle yang kuberikan? Kau sudah memecahkannya?"

"Kau membuatnya sendiri, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya copas dari Google."

"Pantas saja gampang! Ini sih, anak SD juga bisa!" Sasuke meremehkan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Me-memangnya kau tau jawabannya?"

"Tau, dong!"

"Apa?"

" _13-9-3-8-1-5-12_ itu maksudnya Michael, kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa alasannya?"

"Kalau dihitung menggunakan angka, 13= **M** , 9= **I** , 3= **C** , 8= **H** , 1= **A** , 5= **E** , 12= **L**. Jadi jawabannya adalah Michael."

Sakura membanting pulpennya. "Siaal! Kenapa kau begitu jenius? Atau otakku yang begitu mudah ditebak?"

"Mungkin dua-duanya."

Sakura mendengus. "Halah. Yang penting aku masih mencintai misteri!"

"Suka misteri tapi tidak bisa memecahkannya? Payah." Sasuke mengejek.

"Ya, terserah saja."

Mereka kembali duduk berhadapan dalam diam.

"Kau punya Riddle lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah habis."

"Bosan, ya?" gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Coba ada Naruto, pasti kau langsung berubah jadi banyak omong!" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku tidak menyukai Naruto, tau!" bantah Sakura.

"Bohong. Ekspresimu itu kelihatan, lho!" ledek Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Naruto menyukaimu, lho!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

"Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak menyukai Naruto, karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Bahkan aku belum bisa move on dari orang itu selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Wow, kau setia juga ya?"

"Dia tidak mau pergi, sih.."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang aku sukai itu."

"Yang nanya."

Sakura meninju perut Sasuke.

"Kau jangan macam-macam denganku."

"Ampun, ampun! Aku cuma bercanda kok.. Lagi baper, ya?"

Sakura memelototi Sasuke.

"Bercanda, bercanda..." Sasuke meringis.

"Jadi, ada Riddle lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sama. Ideku sedang buntu."

Mereka berdiaman lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya Riddle payah lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi geram. "Huh, jangan mentang-mentang kau itu pintar jadi meremehkan orang lain, ya!"

"Punya tidak?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan dalam sekejap semburat tipis muncul dipipinya.

"Ada.. Baru terpikir satu.."

Sasuke menyiapkan notes kecilnya. "Katakan."

"Ada seorang wanita berkata pada seorang pria. Dia berkata: _Kau boleh masuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu sesukamu. Tapi tolong jangan berdiri ditengah-tengah pintunya karena kau menghalangi orang yang mau masuk dan keluar ruangan_."

Sasuke mencatat. "Ya... Lalu?"

"Sudah."

"Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Pintu apa itu dan ruangan apa yang dimaksud?"

Sasuke memerhatikan kata-kata yang kini ada dinotes miliknya. Sesekali ia menyampirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Tumben kau membuat Riddle yang sulit..." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum. Beri aku clue."

Sakura menggeleng. "Lebih baik jangan dipecahkan.."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Jawabannya adalah _**sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ketahui**_. Dan kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya pun aku yakin kau tidak akan memercayainya.."

"Aku tau jawabannya." Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "E-eh? Benarkah? A-apa?"

" _ **Sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ketahui.**_ " Sasuke terkekeh.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Ya ya, aku tau kok.."

"Jika kau bisa memecahkan ini, aku mengakuimu sebagai orang terjenius yang pernah kukenal!"

"Sungguh?"

"Yap."

Sasuke berpikir keras. Ia memainkan pulpen yang sedang dipegangnya. Beberapa menit terlewat.

"Menyerah?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku beli minuman dulu, ya?" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku titip Soda."

"Oke."

Sakura meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang kini tinggal Sasuke didalamnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Jawabannya tentu saja pintu kelas, kan? Kita akan menghalangi orang lain yang ingin keluar masuk kelas kalau berdiri ditengah-tengah.. Aneh." Sasuke bergumam.

Pikirannya kembali terbayang ketika Sakura bilang dia telah menyukai orang lain. Bukan Naruto―katanya.

" _Menunggu lama-lama itu capek, ya?"_

" _3 tahun setengah itu sebentar atau lama, sih?"_

" _Aku menyukai orang itu sejak pertama kali bertemu.."_

" _Sasuke, tadi Naruto menembakku.."_

" _Aku mau berusaha menyukai Naruto, tapi orang itu tidak mau pergi. Ia selalu menghalangiku.."_

 _"Saat aku sudah hampir berhasil move on, dia selalu bersikap sangat manis padaku. Dan ketika aku begitu mengharapkannya, dia terus diam seperti batu! Menyebalkan kan, Sasuke?"_

" _Aku belum bisa move on darinya selama bertahun-tahun!"_

" _Dia tidak mau pergi, sih.."_

" _Jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ketahui."_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia tau jawabannya... Ia tau jawabannya, ia tau, ia tau, ia tau!

Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memanas.

" _Dan kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya pun aku yakin kau tidak akan memercayainya.."_

Benar. Sasuke tidak memercayainya.. Tidak mungkin kalau **dia yang selalu menghalangi Sakura untuk menyukai orang lain**. Masa sih dia yang selalu berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu hati Sakura?

Wanita itu―Sakura, Si Pria―Sasuke, Pintu yang dihalangi―Perasaan Sakura, dan ruangan itu―Hati Sakura. Kesimpulannya, Sakura menyampaikan pada Sasuke untuk segera minggir agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Atau Sakura ingin agar Sasuke menjelaskan perasaannya terhadap Sakura?

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunannya. Sakura datang dengan kantong plastik berisi 2 Soda.

"Aku bawa Sodanya~" Sakura nyengir.

 _Manis.._ pikir Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Sudah ketemu jawabannya?" Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke kembali dan membuka Soda kalengannya.

Sasuke diam dan mengangguk. "Su-Sudah.."

Sakura diam dan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya kemeja. "Ja-jadi?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ia takut. Takut Sasuke membencinya.

"Sasuke, jawabannya?" ulang Sakura.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pipinya yang sudah merah.

"Bukan itu jawab―"

"Tidak! Itu adalah jawaban untuk perasaanmu selama ini.."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Ini diluar perkiraannya...

"Maaf, aku menghalangimu terus.." kata Sasuke menggenggam erat kaleng Sodanya.

"Aku selalu ada ditengah-tengah pintu itu jadi sekarang, mana yang kau pilih? Membiarkanku masuk atau mendorongku keluar? Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan melakukannya.."

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Sasuke baru saja menembaknya. Astaga! Ambilkan oksigen, cepaaat!

"Aku akan menarikmu masuk dan tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah keluar lagi.." Sakura meneguk Sodanya―malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup pintunya agar tidak ada orang lain lagi yang masuk. Kau keberatan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tutup saja.. Kalau kau bisa."

.

.

Riddle yang barusan itu.. Riddle yang paling Sasuke sukai dari berbagai Riddle yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **"Ah, kenalkan. Aku Author baru di Fandom Naruto, Kagamine Mikan. Sebelumnya aktif di Fandom Vocaloid, dan coba-coba mau buat fanfci Naruto. Akhirnya jadi juga *tebar bunga***_

 _ **Ini fic pertamaku di Fandom Naruto dan aku bakal publish Fic lagi kesini kapan-kapan. Idenya udah terpikirkan tapi belum kuketik."**_

* * *

 _ **Akhir kata, Mind to Review or Favorite?**_


End file.
